


[Кукла] Ангел

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 спецквест - божественное [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Gen, craft, doll - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Авторская кукла. Материал - самоотвердевающая масса для моделирования La Doll, раскрашен акрилом, парик из шерсти альпака, высота - 26 см.
Series: WTF21 спецквест - божественное [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	[Кукла] Ангел

[](https://i.ibb.co/0F7Ypgw/2021-03-06-21-00-27.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/cyzcSq6/2021-03-06-21-00-35.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/CWyqRXB/2021-03-06-21-00-41.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/5L3SnHq/2021-03-06-21-00-48.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/ssbWg6r/2021-03-06-21-01-06.jpg)


End file.
